1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child safety seat assembly, more particularly to a child safety seat assembly with a buckle positioning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car safety belt devices are generally designed based on an average size of adults. As a result, when used on a child, the safety belt device is unable to make the child sit firmly on the seat when the car rocks or vibrates. Moreover, when the car is suddenly braked, the safety belt device may strangle the child.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional child safety seat is mounted removably on a rear seat 9 of a car. A safety belt device 91 is coupled to the rear seat 9 for safety purposes, and includes a safety belt 900 secured to one side of the car seat 9, a catch 912 connected to a free end of the safety belt 900, a connecting belt 914 secured to another side of the car seat 9, and a buckle 913 connected to a free end of the connecting belt 914 and engageable with the catch 912. In use, the safety belt 900 crosses a front side of the child safety seat for firmly holding the child safety seat on the car seat 9.
Since the connecting belt 914 together with the buckle 913 is movably disposed on the car seat 9, operation of the catch 912 for engaging the buckle 913 cannot be conducted instantly and conveniently, particularly when it is dark inside the car. In addition, it is not easy for a child seating on the child safety seat to gain access to the buckle 913.